


Dark Chains with Odd Comforts

by SassyCinnamonroll



Category: Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Earth, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, OFC is a brat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stubborn Slave, Testing limits, Threats of Violence, taking liberties with a world's time system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCinnamonroll/pseuds/SassyCinnamonroll
Summary: Kiara is from an alternate Earth where the Unites States is practically a paradise, almost perfect. Working as a designer with her own booming business. Kiara's life is good until they came from a tube of shining light. Monsters came out of the light. People were corralled in through the light. Picked off one one by one. Deciding to cooperate with her kidnappers made her life somewhat easier, except for the woman who seemed to enjoy torturing her every day.Eventually she meets Darkseid the ruler of the planet she is on and finds out something quite unpleasant.





	1. Chapter 1

Kiara let out a grunt as she tripped over her own damned feet when the tall guard all but shoved her into the cell she was being kept in. She let out an exhausted huff of a breath, weakly picking herself up and sitting the smooth stone bench that was her bed. She was back from yet another session of that machine that hurt her brain. The woman always yelling after it and scowling at her.

Days all sort of mashed together but she could mostly tell by the meals she was given. Ninety-four meals so far. So that meant she had been there for a little over three months. When her head stopped pounding and she could lift her face from her knees, she saw there was no meal. She may have miscalculated how long she had been in the cell since her time from her torture. Was it torture though? She didn’t actually know.

She wondered how the others who had been taken were doing. She’d occasionally hear a scream, but it was always hard to tell where it was coming from. She stretched out her muscles, doing mild exercises, yoga and even some meditation until she heard the sound of the plate being shoved into her cell.

She ate the bland food, she hated bland food but it was better than absolutely nothing. After she was finished eating she put the plate into the corner of the room near the door where she had been leaving it.

No one had seen the invasion happening, it was quiet summer night. A festival in the city had made her and hundreds of others easy targets for those that came though some sort of wormhole that had a loud boom to it. Sort of like when a jet pierced the sound barrier. Law enforcement did their best but the backup was too far away and the aliens were efficient in how the corralled people through the wormholes or whatever they were. At first they were all in a couple of cells. Women, men, children, young and old. Slowly they were seperated. Until finally she was taken to that machine. When it was over she was taken to her own cell. Several more long sessions before she was allowed to bathe then she was given food and something to drink.

Honestly Kiara hope her Father was okay. She was sure that he was keeping her condo up and running, probably took in Jinx too. She did have an emergency fund set up just in case anything were to happen. Never did she have this in mind, but nonetheless she had a way to keep her home. Though she did doubt she would ever get back home.

When she was tired, guessing it was around a night time for her, she laid on the stone bench and used her arm as a pillow. She didn’t dream of much, just colors. When she woke she ached from the hard surface, but she was slowly getting used to it. It sucked but she was getting used to it. She did some stretches, light exercises to stretch her muscles out. It wasn’t much but she knew it would keep her sharp and alert. She thought about her designs, new and old. Not like she would ever craft again but she still knew how to design. Seeing how some of the people dressed on this planet had put design ideas into her head. Not like she could draw them out but it was something to keep her mind going.  She was taken for another session. She was tired still. Her bare feet almost tripping her again but she still had a bruise from the last time that happened.

She was strapped to a metal table. A metal band was placed around her head at the forehead. “Just relax sweetheart this is going to hurt.” The woman chuckled.

 _Just like every other time._ Kiara thought sarcastically.

She braced herself by closing her eyes and balling her fists up. Bright colors flashing through her mind, her father’s laugh in the background of the colors. It felt like her brain was on fire. Like fire ants biting at every neuron in there. When the machine was turned off she was gasping for breath.

The woman was yelling but she couldn’t understand her. Why was she yelling? This time the woman turned to her not only frowning but seemingly growling at her. But it still seemed muffled, like she had pillows over her ears. She sagged to her knees once she was released with an ungraceful thud, a low grunt leaving her.

Back to her cell she was dragged. She was honestly starting to get sick of this bullshit. Well she was sick of it by the third session. Crawling onto the stone she closed her eyes. She woke when her door was opened. Blinking she saw a tall blonde woman in a white dress that reminded her of ancient Rome attire. She was holding her shirt in her hand.

“Human, where did you get this? Who made this for you?” She demanded.

“I made it.” She informed her tiredly.

The blonde scoffed at her.

She felt a spark of anger in her belly. “Do not scoff at me. I made that with my own two hands. I have about a dozen different designs like that at home.” She told her honestly.

“I do not believe you.” She said again in a dismissive tone.

She sat against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest. “Fine don’t then. I am no liar.” She had absolutely nothing to prove to this woman who just came into her cell, demanded information then called her a liar.

The woman stood there for a moment before she closed the door to her cell. It was a while before her door opened again. Two guards stood there. “Come with us.” The man’s tone leaving no room for argument, not that she would anyways. She had told them from day one that she promised not to resist where the guards wanted her to go. She got up and followed them down several hallways, up several different flights of stairs, more hallways and if she wasn’t being escorted she easily would have gotten lost. Then they were in halls that were of far nicer and smoother stone, the floors almost looked marbled. There were tapestries on the walls, it was quite well lit. The guard in front of her suddenly stopped and she bumped right into his back. He opened a door and she was sort of pushed inside. “You will not leave unless you are accompanied.”

The room she was looking at was gigantic. “Uh- yeah,” She took to look at him, “I give my word I won’t leave unless accompanied by someone.” The guard nodded then left with closing the door behind him. They were the same two that had been taking her to her sessions and the ones she had promised not to give any resistance to them. She had proved her word to them.

The ceiling had to be twelve to thirteen feet high. There was a massive four poster bed with curtains. Moving over to it she found the bedding soft and almost silken in feeling. It was definitely the biggest bed she had seen.  It looked like it was nine feet wide and twelve feet long. _Just how fucking big was the last person who slept in the bed?_ She thought to herself. Walking the width of the room she shook her head as it was easily eighty feet then walking the length it was perhaps one hundred and five maybe a hundred and ten feet. There was a table, chairs and a what was probably a reading chaise to the left of a large archway. Going through the archway it was another massive room, about the same size as the master bedroom. It was an empty room. Another archway but she could hear the faint sound of running water. She went through the door and found a bathing pool with a waterfall five feet above the pool. It obviously had a filtering system. She moved more inside the room and found a walk-in shower that was massive with multiple different sprays there was again plenty of space.

There was a massive part of her that wanted to just get into the bathing pool and bathe but she didn’t have any of her belongings. Her hair products or her towels.

She came back out of the rooms and was surprised to see the same woman standing in the room with four guards. It was slightly intimidating, making her heart beat faster. She wanted to speak but something told her to wait until the woman spoke.

“What do you need to make your clothes?” The woman’s voice was slightly less insulting but demanding all the same.

“Well since I would be here I would need tons of supplies to make sure I had enough. I would need dozens of rolls of cloth. I would need absolutely everything else which would cost millions of dollars by the way. Not only that but I would need my own personal supplies and hygiene products.”

“Money is no factor.” The woman stated plainly. Which meant they would be just taking these things.

“Well different fabrics would be in different locations and not only that but my own supplies would be at my home. And we would have to get spare supplies for me to have while here. It’d be a lot of stuff and trips..” She scratched at the back of her neck, knowing it was _a lot_ she was essentially asking for.

The woman stood silent for several minutes. “The guards who were in charge of you said you keep your word when you speak it.”

“I do. I do not lie. When I say I will do something I do it, when I say I won’t I won’t. If you are worried about my running off and getting authorities or civilians involved I won’t. I will not tell anyone I am there.” She thought for a moment. “Though if my Father packed my belongings then he would have them and I would need to contact him for my belongings. He is like me. He is the one who taught me such firm values.”

“You will make me and others clothes.”

“Yes I will. I would need my stuff and supplies as I said or else I cannot make anything.” She stated plainly.

“Get rested. I will be here tomorrow. We will go then.” She turned and the guards parted for her.

“Wait.” She moved towards her a couple of steps. “Can I have your name so I have something to know you by? I’m Kiara.”

“Gilotina.” She had stopped for the briefest of moments to speak her name. She left and most of the guards left but one stayed and pulled out a pair of nicer clothes, but the same of what she was wearing but still nicer.

She took them. “Thank you.” He left and she made her way over to the bathing room. Taking the clothes off and stepping into the bathing pool she hissed at the hot temperature since she had only been getting cold hose downs. At least the guards had become slightly gentler in the hose downs after a couple of times since she had wholly cooperated with them and been respectful towards them.

She sat on an opposite end near the water falling then moved behind it since it was deeper though there was a small ledge for her butt to sit on. She soaked her hair which wasn’t at the greatest point it could be, but she ran her fingers though it under the waterfall. She dunked her head underwater. She came back up and the waterfall fell over her.

“You are the one Gilotina spoke of.” The deep rumbling timbre made her turn around, going more under water so that the water was at her collarbone.

“I would suppose so.” She wasn’t modest in any sense but having the mass of a male near the bathing pool made her go further under. She would rather feign modesty than fear. If she had any guess this man was probably the boss or lord or whatever it was that they had where she was. He was most certainly the tallest being she had seen so far.

“I have heard from the guards that you had promised to give them no resistance, that you would not try to escape and that had given your word that you would not fight them nor would you show them any disrespect.” He looked at her with those red eyes. “You had kept your word. Why should I believe that you will not run when you get back to Earth to get the supplies that you need.”

“Because I will give my word that I won’t.”

“That is all?” His eyebrow raised slightly- at least she thought it was his eyebrow.

“If I do not have my word then I have nothing.” She told him firmly. She crossed her arms underwater and simply treaded water with her legs. She moved back and sat on one of the ledges under water. “I know there is trust put in me for only my word. I won’t break that trust given.”

He was still staring down at her. After several minutes he spoke. “You have tomorrow only to get what it is that you need.”

She hadn’t seen anything for electricity so she went forward a few inches. “I have machines that require electricity, Earth electricity.. How will my equipment work?”

“I will have someone sent in after you are set up to make sure everything works for you.”

She could not help but smile. “Thank you.” He turned, but she rushed forward in the pool. “Wait, could I have like a notebook or something and something to write on?” A quick thought. “I did have a pack with me when I was taken. That had a notebook and paper in it.” He left without saying or acknowledging that she even spoke the last part. She waited a while before she got out, dried off and dressed.

Getting onto the bed, it was soft yet firm. Just sitting on it sort of made her tired. The door opened and a guard walked inside. He had her pack! She jumped off the bed with a giant smile on her face.

“Your weapons were removed.”

“Oh of course! Thank you!” The man gave a slight nod then left. She spent the next few hours writing down absolutely everything she needed for materials, for herself, shelving, clothes for her and other such things. She was going to be taking billions worth in materials… She felt a bit bad about stealing but if it meant she lived well on the planet she was on then she would suck it up.

After she had finished she set it aside and used the smaller blanket laying across the end of the bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

“Get up.” She heard barked at her. She woke up and sat up with a yawn. She wiped at her eyes of the sleep.

“I’m up.” She yawned out again. She got up and off the bed which was a bit of trip. She grabbed her notebook. When she was given a look she explained. “I wrote down everything I need.”

“Everything?”

“Yup, absolutely everything. It will definitely take a whole day to get everything.” She informed her. “I’d like to stop at my home first.. See if my stuff is still there.”

“I suppose that would be okay.” She got up and they left. There were six guards with her. Gilotina opened one of those portals that she had been herded into when she was taken. She swallowed before she stepped through, once through the bright tunnel.

She blinked once she was out and found herself in her apartment. It was empty except for boxes of her stuff. She checked all of it and found it there. “How do you-” She began asking but they were pointing a small device and the boxes were lifted by an invisible force. She watched as one of them walked back through.

“Where next?”

Kiara nodded and gave her the next address which was a warehouse where she could get all of her supplies in large bulk. It would last her at least a year or so. She checked each crate then marked each one. She had plenty of room but maybe she could get a storage space if she had overflow. She went to the other locations and picked up everything she needed. All of the storage space and shelves she needed. She got foods that she knew she wouldn’t be able to have ever again. Getting herself two refrigerator and a just as large freezer for her foods. She would have a couple of days or so of work a head of her. Maybe a week but she had no idea. They hadn’t met a single issue or hassle. She left a not for her Father at the condo telling him that she was okay and that she loved him and to move on as he could, that she could not contact him as she had made it her word to not contact anyone and that she was back to doing her work and she could be happy again.

She had hoped against everything that what she spoke was true. That she could be happy.

Once inside the room everything was inside and it was a bit overwhelming. “Do you think I could have one of those levitating devices? There are some things that I just cannot lift on my own.”

Gilotina thought about it. “I will allow it but if there are any objections it will be taken from you.”

She gave a nod. “It will only be used to move my stuff. Um.. Can you show me how to use it since I cannot read what it says.”

Gilotina walked over to her. “Left. Right. Up. Down. Release.” She pointed out each symbol and she memorized it. Once the woman left she did a quick sketch and put each symbol for the correct direction.

She had gotten a crowbar to open each crate. She started with the bathroom. First she build her shelves then began organizing each one, she was stocked up for a long time. She had a small washer and supplies to make her own detergent. She set it out of the way so that when she wanted to use it she could. She used a ladder that she had gotten so that she could get high up, she had gotten a nail gun with thick nails and small nails for things she had to put together. She had nylon rope up so that she could hang dry her clothes when it was needed. She put some of the shelves up and put even more storage then some figures and such that could withstand heat and steam. She made her way into the bedroom and used the device to move the bed. She far more than delighted to be able move the massive bed. She didn’t move it too far over like six feet. She decided that the table, chairs and chaise needed to be moved so that she could put her book shelves in. She had the book she had had at home and them she had grabbed all the book she had been wanting to read but didn’t have the time to read but now she may just have time to read the books then she had grabbed new books in the series she was reading as well as ones that simply interested her. That had been another couple of hours in the book store and their back storage. She set up all of her books.

Once that was done she found that she truly ached and it was probably well into the night. She went into the bathing pool with her supplies and had a proper bath. She felt truly clean and it was fantastic feeling. She washed her hair when she got out she dried off. She brushed her out in a proper manner. She felt a million times better. Dressing in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She slept back on top of the blanket. She set an alarm for six hours. When it went off she got up despite the ache. She set up her shelves for her food and her plates and cups. She had so much water and drinks it wasn’t even funny. Coffee was another item she stocked up on. She was happy that she had her favorite snacks and drinks but she needed the refrigerators and freezer to be going and working. She set that up. Then she set her work space. She then used the device to set the rolls of fabrics up. Setting the device down and nailing the rolls into the wall. She set up stepping shelving for the wall so that she could get to the fabrics and mark the fabric so she could pull it down and cut it and have it rolled back up. She set up all of her storage for the materials she would need. She set up models for herself and other moldable models so that she could use for anyone that she needs to make clothes for. She set up her machinery. She then set up a work desk near the archway so she could do designs as well. Next to the work desk she put more shelves up and drawers for her drawings as well as her projects and her notebooks and sketching books. She set up her figures and her posters then everything else that had her quirks.

Setting the closets up were the hardest things to do as well as the dressers. She had to use the device and the ladder to set them up properly as well as the nail gun. She used the device to move the closets, again used the device for the dressers. She then unpacked all of the clothes that was a trip. She both folded the clothes and hung them up.

She set up what would be her mini kitchen. Cabinets underneath high tables.

The last things she set up was a small workout station. An elliptical machine, a treadmill, a bench where she could lift some weights and a pull up bar that she had to put several feet away from the wall and yoga mat.

She heard a knock on the door and with curiosity she opened it there was a white hair woman who didn’t look at all happy to be there. “Where are the things that need electricity from your world?” She showed her every one of them. She put a spell she guessed on each device.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” The woman grumbled something under her breath and left. She was going with the assumption the fact that she had her own living space was not a well received event. She _was_ human. Maybe that was the issue. She cooked something for her to eat since she had gotten a couple of dual electric burners. She had only something small since she hadn’t been offered any food the last couple of days. She was extremely happy that they had come out with a much larger stasis fridges and freezer. She was so glad that they has stasis coolers so that all that fresh and frozen foods did not go bad ass he had waited for the woman to come and do the magic stuff. All of her food would stay good. She was so thankful of these wonder fridges and freezer. She decided on a shower this day and put her dirty clothes into a small hamper. She let out a hum as she used the sprays. Being this kind of prisoner she kind of didn’t mind. She had her music now, she had all of her stuff and she was stocked like she was preparing for doomsday.

 _Well it’s sort of doomsday._ She thought wryly. She dried off and once more headed to bed.

Kiara woke to a loud knocking on her door. She woke and rubbed at her face as she half stumbled off the bed. “Comin’,” she yelled half still asleep. She opened the door and found a woman shorter than her but thin with a platter of food and a pitcher with a cup on it. She let out a yawn and moved out of the way. The woman instantly began scowling when she came completely into the room. She set the food on the table then rushed out with a muttering huff. Letting out a breath Kiara did a morning routine in the bathroom then went over to the food.

It did smell good so that was a start. A bowl of what looked like oatmeal but with a slightly spicy smell to it. A small bowl of what looked like fruits and a red liquid in the pitcher. She sat up in the chair, trying the hot ‘cereal’ first. It wasn’t too bad. Sweet and spicy with a hint of something like a mixture of honey and cinnamon if they had a lovechild. She took a bite of the fruit and found it to be far too bitter for her tastes. Trying the drink next she found it almost tasted like pomegranate wine. She had no doubt it was probably a form of wine as that was common in many cultures. Well maybe not for breakfast but she only drank a little since she didn’t know how she would react to alcoholic drinks on this world. When she finished she kept the items on the tray on the table.

She went through her drawers and put on a pair of jeans, and a shirt with a built in bra that criss crossed in the back. She put on a pair of black canvas shoes with sea green laces.

She grabbed one of her sketchbooks then climbed into the bed and sketched out Gilotina’s an outline of Gilotina’s body, a rough estimate and worked on a couple of ideas in what kind of clothing she may like but since she did not know she could only do rough estimates. She’d done five or six when the door just opened. She looked up and found that massive male that had stone colored skin come into her room. He had his hands clasped behind his back as he walked around the room, into the next and she could only assume into the bathroom.

“You have been busy.” His statement was flat toned.

“I have. I wanted to make sure I had everything that I needed and I was surprised but I was able to get everything in a day.” She crossed her legs on the bed, Native style. Her sketchbook down, giving the male her full attention. She had a guess that anytime this man walked into a room his full attention was given at all times.

“You did not like the fruit.”

“No, kind of bitter. I didn’t know about the drink, it sort of tasted odd. I am sure I can get used to it.” She looked down at her sketch for a moment. “So, uh, do I get to know your name?”

“I am Darkseid. I am your Master.”

She blinked at him for a moment. “Pardon? Like that is your title here? I get the name, but what?”

“No. I am the ruler of Apokolips. I am your Master. You are my slave.” Again he spoke in that flat tone.

She felt the back of her neck get hot and her ears, the bridge of her nose as well like they always did when she got embarrassed and a form of anger. “Excuse you?” Her voice raising slightly. She took a breath, pinching the bridge of her nose before she said anything she would regret probably almost immediately. She let in a large breath then let out through her mouth slowly, counting to seven. “Okay.. I know what slave means on Earth and I am going to assume it means the same thing here on Apokolips. You own me as property. Am I correct in this assumption?” She was still angry but her tone was somewhat calm and composed.

“Your assumption would be correct. I own every part of you.” He took his hands out from behind his back and she saw two boxes in his hands. She didn’t move, too stubborn to do so. He did meet her at the bed and placed the boxes down in front of her.

He was in clear reaching distance of her, her mind instantly recognized as something she had to be acutely aware of. She picked up the square box first, opening she found a what looked to be a black gold collar about an inch wide with a red gem in the middle and smaller red gems around the intricate designs of the metal, adored below it was three small chains just over an inch apart with slightly longer chain below those. There was a locking clasp in the back and a small D ring attached to the front of the metal of the collar. She frowned at the object that in any other setting she may have found beautiful, but this was not that setting.

“That is a formal collar to-”

“Be worn at social events, negotiations and the such. Yeah I get what formal means.” She didn’t look at him as she opened the second one and this one she could quite easily figured how it was to be worn. It was a body chain, made of chainmail. Part of the chain was to wrap three times around the base of her throat, she had a feeling it would fit just barely comfortably, there was a long chain on each side that went down to a ring that was just a few inches below where her breasts would be then the chain looked like it would hang somewhat loosely but not enough. That bottom chain did have a clasp. From the chains that would go around her throat and the long chain were two chains that were attached to one smaller ring that below at the bottom was a single chain that met the ring at the below her breasts. Her eyes moved back up and saw a small ring then a larger ring. She again thought in any of other setting she would have found it beautiful and may have herself worn it, but once more this was not those circumstances.

“You will wear that every day.”

Her head shot up and Kiara glared at him. “You cannot be serious.” She _did_ have clothes that could work with her wearing this collar/body chain. But she would also have to design clothes to make the collar work.

“I am.”

Again she pinched the bridge of her nose and calmed her breathing. “When will I be required to start wearing this?”

He took a moment. “I will allow you to start wearing it tomorrow.”

She was somewhat relieved. “So aside for Gilotina who else will I be making attire for?” Rapidly changing the subject to her actual work.

“Three others. They will come in two days as I am sure that you need their measurements.” She gave a nod. “I will allow you today to relax.”

 _Gee thanks._ She thought sarcastically. “Thank you.” Was forced out of her mouth. “So do I have to call you Master?” He gave a nod. “Will you be addressing me by my name?”

“I will.” What that was a relief.

 _Good at least I won’t be referred to as_ **_slave_ ** _._ “Okay.” She really didn’t have much else to say. The food that she had eaten a while back or what was left of it churned in her stomach. He gave a curt nod and left.

Kiara glared at both boxes getting up she put boxes in her drawer and laid on the bed with the blanket. She already felt exhausted. She woke a couple of hours later.

She got up and set up her bluetooth speakers then blasted her music, not giving any sort of fuck who heard it. She set more speakers in her work area. Having Fuck the World by Hollywood Undead as she sang along, though it was drowned out by the music. She began working the design she had been working on before she had been taken hostage and made into a fucking slave. She pulled herself into her work completely. She stopped a couple of times to use the bathroom and making herself tumblers of iced coffee. She finished the design and worked on another. One that would fit the stupid fucking body collar she was supposed to start wearing. By the time she went out for a snack she blinked at the woman from yesterday with the tray of food.

She had been all night. She sighed as she paused the music. “I am not hungry.”

Her eyes narrowed on her. “You are refusing food?” Her tone clearly insulted.

“Fine, leave it.” The tray was set down then the woman left. She had a power bar then she used the bathroom then showered, dried her hair then she styled it. She pulled out the box with the body collar. She was able to get the thing on easily enough but she had been right; it fit just barely comfortably. She put on a black crop top, a pair of largely spaced fishnets then a pair of ripped and holed blue jeans, setting her canvas shoes back on. Except for what was around her throat and down just half an inch above her breasts could be seen. He hadn’t stated that she had to present the entire thing. She put her music back on and began her work.

She was in the middle of pinning cloth to a model when a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to find Gilotina with three other woman. Well shit.. She was going to have her work cut out for her. She paused her music. “So I am guessing you all make up the Furies?”

“We are.” Gilotina spoke to her.

“Okay, I need your names so I can properly label each of your clothes.”

Gilotina pointed to a woman who looked like a damned brick house, “Stompa.” Next she pointed to a woman with black hair, “Lashina.” Then she pointed to a woman with orangish skin and dark green hair, in the right lighting it could have been seen as black, “Mad Harriet.”

“Okay. Um.. Could I called you Harriet for short?”

“No.”

“Alright. What I need to do first is take all of your measurements.” She guessed that she wouldn’t need then to take anything off as all their clothes were skin tight. “So who wants to get done first?”

Gilotina stepped forward, guessing to show the others that she was trustworthy maybe. She internally shrugged it off. She grabbed her measuring tape then the small latter. She started at measuring her height then went to her throat, her throat then down to where her collar bone was. She measured her shoulder with, her bust. She measured everything she believed she needed.

Lashina stepped forward for measurements. Then Stompa and Mad Harriet who snapped at her with her teeth, but the woman had missed. No wonder they called her mad. One she was done she set the sheet down. Then made her way over to the bookshelf where he binders were. “These are clothing styles and designs. If you tell me what you like I can get an idea of what to make for you. Just please be careful of them is all that I ask.”

They all liked a mix of styles and designs, she had a gist of what they wanted. Some of which she had already made for herself. “Alright, that’s all the information I need to start making you clothes.” No one spoke a word as they left. None of them had made a comment on the body collar.

She let out a yawn as she began molding her models to the measurements of each woman. Once she was done with that she began sketches for each woman at her work desk. A dinner plate was brought to her. She decided on eating what was on the plate. It was a well seasoned meat dish that almost sort of tasted like veal or turkey, which was an odd comparison but it was all she had to compare it to. She had a bit of the drink that she had yesterday morning. It complimented the meal well enough that she had more of it. She still only had about half a glass. Once finished she continued on the drawings for another couple of hours before she headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to tell what day was what or what even was the cycle of days that passed. She was still going by Earth’s twenty-four hour time period. She wasn’t given any other way to tell time. She was working on a design for Stompa when it hit her like train; she should just ask that woman who brought her breakfast how long it had been since midnight. Going to bed that night, she got up before the woman showed up with the plate. “Hey so what hours do you go by? Earth goes by a twenty-four hour cycle.” 

The woman closed her eyes, perhaps irked by her still. “A twenty-eight hour cycle. From midnight to midnight. An hour may or may not be about one and half of the time Earth has for the same time.” 

Kiara thought about that, so give or take it was about forty-two hours a day. “Okay so when was midnight?” She asked as she grabbed her clock and adjusted it to a forty-two hour cycle but she needed the time now.

“Ten hours and thirty-six minutes ago.”

Setting up the time. She frowned but then looked at the woman with a small frown. “Thank you. But if you are on that time why have I not received an evening meal?” 

“I have seen you asleep, I did not want the food to get cold and you have food stocked so I took my assumption that you would eat that if you were hungry.”

She was surprised by the woman’s thoughtfulness. “Oh, thank you. I’ll try to adjust to the change.” Since she couldn’t actually calculate how long she had been in the room she asked one more as she walked over to the plate and found the small black clustered berries in the bowl. She happily popped on into her mouth. “So about how long have I been in this room?”

“I have been serving your food for a fortnight.” So about fifteen days. 

She was going to have a discussion with her ‘ _ Master’ _ . Because she was deceived and she did not like that. “Thank you. Kiara, by the way.”

The woman paused for a couple of moments. “Asa.” The woman said finally. 

“Pleasure Asa.” She said with a smile then popped another berry into her mouth. Asa left without another word. She ate her breakfast. She did favor the hot ‘cereal’ so far. Today though she had some water with breakfast. She was slowly getting used to the body collar. She’d been able to work out with the chain on so she was happy about that and she had actually managed to adjust the chains around her throat so that they were comfortable. She did a morning routine and had a bath, by the time she put the collar on it was just past eleven. So noon would be the twenty-one hour mark which was a whole ten hours away. She had so much time to her designs. 

_ Yeah until forty-two hours isn’t  _ **_enough_ ** _ time to do your work. _ A part of her snarked. She couldn’t help but snort out a laugh as it was all too true. She’d get used to the time and find out that there wasn’t enough time.

She had just gotten on a pair of pants and a tank top when her door opened. Well if it wasn’t her  _ ‘Master’ _ .  _ Oh how lucky am I to be graced by his presence. Not. _

She was not happy about being deceived. But she was going to clear that up real quick. “When you said I had a whole day to get everything I needed by what day period did you mean? Earth or here?”

“Here.”

She let out a huff of breath. “I had  _ eighteen  _ hours left to get everything I needed. But the fact that this runs on a forty-two hour day cycle was  _ omitted _ to me. I do not like to be lied to.”

“I did not lie to you.”

“An omission of important information that pertains to ones activities is a  _ lie _ . So is omission of truth.” She glared up at him. He  _ owed her _ eighteen hours. 

“Is that so?” His tone wasn’t flat but slightly smug.

She threw her hands up in the air and walked away. She had fucking work to do. Far too easily he was in front of her which pissed her off even more.

“I did not dismiss you.” His tone less amused. 

“Well you aren’t getting an apology from me.” She snapped out. “But I will make sure to  _ ask  _ next time I want to stomp off.” 

“Are you not too old to be stomping off?”

“Are you not too old to have slaves?” She instantly regretted the words that came out of her mouth as he frowned just slightly. But her stubbornness made it so she could not apologize. She averted her gaze after a moment. Her anger finally settled in her belly. She hated feeling this way. She felt small and insignificant. She was going to have to run her anger off. She wasn’t going to apologize. He wasn’t getting that from her. She glared at the floor feeling like she was a child again for telling bully teacher off for being a bully. 

Finally he moved and she moved out of his way by stepping to the side. When he left she put on a pair of gym shorts and get on the treadmill. She had a timer on it. Only letting herself run for an hour and a half at max. She put the music on as well.  _ What a douche, _ she thought angrily. _ Not dismissing me bullshit.  _ _ This is going to suck so much. _ She let out a frustrated sound and changed the song playing. The timer went off and she slowed herself down until she could get off. She wiped herself off with a warm face cloth and changed once more. 

She went to finish Stompa’s outfit. She had wanted a knee length dress with a slit up the thigh. She took liberties after that and made a vertical slit between the breast, the back was open, cutting off just above the small of her back. She went with a dark blue for the color. She would make the same dress in three other colors just to to be sure she had options; a deep red, black and white. She did have some doubt that Stompa would choose to wear the white but it was still an option that she wanted the woman to have. By the time she was half way done with the next dress of red it was around dinner time. She stopped working and went out where Asa normally came in. She grabbed a book and sat at the table. 

She was about a quarter way through the book when no one had come inside. Looking at her clock that she had set up it had been well over an hour. Deciding to wait a bit longer before she chose to make something for herself of her own foods, though her stomach protested on the wait. More than half way through the book she realized she wasn’t getting anything. She was now guessing that Darkseid was ‘punishing’ her for how she acted earlier in the day. 

Getting up she made herself some pan fried chicken with some mixed vegetables and having some wine from home. She cleaned her dishes in the bathroom sink as it was large enough for her to do so then she decided on taking a bath. Letting the water fall over her shoulders which hurt today. She had a snack of strawberries then she brushed her hair out and headed to bed. 

She woke up and looked at her clock that glowed in the dark. It was only about three in the morning. She let out a loud huff as she changed her position and where she was on the bed. The other side was cooler but not by much. She should have picked up a couple of standing air conditioner units. But she doubted she would be allowed to leave again at this current time. It took a little while but she was able to get back asleep. Waking again she found it had only been three hours. “Guess I am up then.” She muttered to herself. Brushing out her hair then making herself an omelette with some orange juice. If she was going to be graced with food today she won’t get it for four hours at the least, she would be able to eat then. 

She waited an hour before she did her work out. Pushing herself a bit harder today than the previous days. Kiara was tired by the time she was done. Her legs shook as she walked to the bathing pool. Her muscles thanked her as she sank in. She just let herself relax though she did after a while get out, she was pruning. She dried off and went out in a towel. She was surprised to see Asa. “Um.. Sorry, I should have gotten dressed. I didn’t figure that you would be by today.” She did not see a tray on the table though. The woman was fidgeting slightly. She walked up to her, her brow now creasing slightly. “Asa, what is it?”

She came even closer to her, encroaching into her space. “I wanted to let you know that  _ he _ is in a high foul mood today.”

It did not take her long for her to click who he was. “Okay, thank you Asa. Go, I do not want you in trouble for warning me. Please be safe yourself.” She said in the same hushed tone. 

Asa left the room. Kiara’s heart began to race as she began to try and find clothes. She put on the body chain, put on a black bandeau wrap top and a pair of light blue jeans with tennis shoes. She went into her work area to try and calm her heart rate, the small amount of panic she had. She did not know what a foul mood meant for Darkseid as she only met him the  _ twice _ . Clearly though it was concerning enough that Asa would warn her about it when it seemed she wasn’t. 

Attempting to get the red dress done for Stompa, finally with her hands shaking she let out a breath and put her music on to calm herself in a way that she knew. Focusing on the music made her task easier for her as it drowned out her growing distressing thoughts. She lost herself in it. Finishing the red dress had made her feel accomplished. She went into the area where her fridge was and pulled out a bottle water. Turning around she jumped half choking on her water as Darkseid was just standing in the middle of the room. “Holy fuck!” She had spilled some of the water on her from her hand jerking. Her heart hammering in her chest from having the life startled out of her. She put her water down and grabbed a hand towel from the table she used to cook on. “You know scaring the crap out of someone is not very nice.” She paused the music from the remote in her pocket.

He took a step forward towards her. “Trust me girl you will know when I intent to scare you.”

Kiara swallowed the sudden lump in her throat.  _ Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.Fuck. Say something! _ “I am sure I will.” She managed out. Internally she facepalmed,  _ how about not something like that. _

She felt his eyes roam over her then his eyes narrowed. “Your clothing should not cover your collar.” His displeasure clear.

“Well making clothes specifically to go with collar takes time. Time I might add I use to make clothes for the Furies, eat and sleep.” She told him bluntly. She did have some clothes but they were all mostly dresses or gowns. “Unfortunately clothes will cover the collar.” He took another step towards her. “You know I am only human. I am adjusting to this time shift as best that I can. I only knew about it yesterday or something.” She didn’t think she was helping her case. “If you want me to stop working on clothing for the Furies then I will, but I figured I was only here because I was useful as a seamstress.”

“Not your only purpose.” He stated as he continued his slow advance on her. 

_ Oh I do not like the way he said that. _ She made her way slowly away more towards her work room. All of her alarm bells were going off.  **_RUN!_ ** They told her.  _ Nope, there is no way I am out running this fucker. He’ll be like Jason. I could be running and he’ll be walking and I would still be caught. That and I don’t think tempting into having to  _ **_catch_ ** _ me would be a good idea either. _ And yet she was still backing up. Her heart rate would not slow down. Breathing became harder. She heard static in her ears. She stumbled back, covering her ears as she brought her knees up, putting her head down forehead on her knees as she breathed short quick breaths. She knew she shouldn’t be in such a position as she had a panic attack but seeing him was the source of her freaking out. 

_ Jessi listen to my voice. Try to take slower breaths, count each breath then try to double the amount of time it takes to inhale and exhale. I know it seems impossible but it will also give you something to focus on. Concentrate make one into two, two into four, four into eight and if you can get to twelve then you can slow your panicking heart. Swallow and breathe. You do not want to make yourself sick nor do you want to make yourself pass out.  _ She could hear her Father’s voice in her head. A memory of her first panic attack. She listened again and again, struggling to make herself follow. She didn’t want to pass out, she had no idea what would be done to her if she did. Which made her panic even worse.

Slower breaths.. Counting: One. One. One. Two. One. Two. Slowly she got to eight, exhaling was still at a six. She finally got to twelve on both and she lowered her hands slowly then she looked up. Darkseid was just standing about three feet away with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at her. She licked her lips and swallowed. She was a little worn out as she always was after a panic attack. She wiped her tears away with the palm of her hand. She pushed herself up to stand. 

“Are you finished?” His tone edging on disapproving and condescending. 

She felt a flash of anger go straight to her belly. “No, I am not.” She turned around. “I am going to wash my face.” She began walking. “Unless you have any objection to that.” He stayed silent so she took that as her answer and walked away into the bathroom. She washed her face, dried it with her towel. When she walked out he was back out into the room. 

Walking out but still leaving space between them. At least she thought she did. Suddenly she was hitting the floor and rolling several feet. Her cheek was on fire with pain. She was disoriented by the strike. She shook her head.  _ WHAT THE FUCK!!!  _ He fucking struck her. Now that she was partially up she couldn’t help the fear and anger go straight to her belly. “What the actual fuck?” She touched her cheek gingerly and she found a streak of blood on her cheek. He had split her skin open with just one strike. “What so now you just beat me up because I had a panic attack?” He said nothing and came towards her, slowly just as he had before. She looked over and saw the crowbar then scowled which made her face hurt even more.  _ Fuck, I promised not to use it as a weapon. I am still someone of my word. _ Her anger simmered slightly as she remembered that. She tried to think but her thoughts were already a thousand a minute. She breathed and tried to think even as he came closer. 

“I disrespected you,” She spoke slowly as it dawned on her almost stupidly. “I should have asked you to leave. You told me that last time.” She wasn’t going to defend herself though she wanted to. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she had to withhold them. She still didn’t think she deserved to be smack for it, overkill in her mind.  _ This is a man that clearly get whatever he wants when he wants it.  _ What the hell was she supposed to say? He stopped close to her and raised his hand. She flinched hard, jerking slightly away, preparing herself for pain. 

But she wasn’t struck, his finger curled under her chin and his thumb moved firmly over her cheek. Her breath catching, the move was obvious to inflict more pain at the wound. “Your cheekbone is cracked.” He forced her face up and she looked at him. “Remember this or you will not just have a cracked cheekbone next time.”

“Yes D-” She remembered what he had told her on their second meeting, “Master.” She felt bile rise as she said the word. She felt debased and humiliated. 

“A healer will be in soon.” He told her but moved his thumb over the area again. She flinched and her head jerked but how his fingers were placed kept her head from moving away. He let her go.   
  
“Thank you..” She forced herself to say it. He could let her cheek heal on its own which would be quite painful. She also didn’t want to get blood on the clothes she was making. She watched him walk out of her quarters. She wanted to throw something but she couldn’t, all she had was the things she had brought from Earth, her home.. She didn’t want to cry but tears fell anyways and they stung her wound. 

Finally she just sat into one of the reading chairs. This sucked.. She wanted to be home. She’d never be home again. She suck even more into the chair. It was not long before a woman who looked a bit like Asa came in. She turned her cheek and let the woman do her work. She felt pain as her cheekbone mended and her skin healed. It was an odd feeling to say the least. Then the woman was gone and she was left alone again. She washed her face got into comfortable clothes and just went to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

A solid week went by before she saw anyone again, the food dropped off while she was asleep or while she was working. She had finished those dresses for Stompa and now she was doing some clothes for herself. Some designs that would show the bodycollar. She wasn’t happy about what she was being forced to do and she despised the thing. Thinking on a couple of occasions of getting rid of the thing but she knew that was a tremendously bad idea as she would probably end up a broken boned bloody mass of flesh if he had come in at random and found her not wearing it. No that was something she wanted to stay far away from. 

It was well into the night when she stopped on a mostly finished dress. Finding the tray of food she left it there untouched while she just had a small bag of popcorn as a snack. Finishing it she went into the shower. Drying off she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like shit. She was sleeping like shit. Waking with nightmares that she never remembered once she woke up. She wasn’t hungry all that much and she was throwing herself into her work. Finally she got dressed in a new pair of clothes, a grey tank top and a pair of gyms shorts, a pair of grey ankle socks. The floor was always surprisingly at a comfortable temperature. 

Putting her wireless earbuds in she played her music and went back to work on the clothes she had designs for. She worked until her arms, shoulders and hands ached. She pulled her clothes off as well as the collar, letting them be in a single pile before sinking into the hot water of the bathing pool. Finally she pulled out her earbuds and set them on top of her shirt so that they would not get wet. As she moved back she could hear the door to her room close. It seemed purposeful in the announcement that someone was inside her quarters. Then there was no other sound. No other noise that came from her rooms. She listened intensely for several moments but all she could hear was the running water from the pool. Letting it go she turned back and dipped herself under. Rising she washed then stay just at below the water at her shoulders. She was far past pruned by the time she got out of the bathroom, wrapped tightly in a large bath towel sheet. 

She turned her head when she saw Darkseid in the room, clearly waiting for her, but she had to roll her eyes as she didn’t know why he couldn’t just announce himself. She was holding her clothes in hand including the chain. She set the clothes into her little laundry basket that was about ready for a wash then set the collar into its place in her drawer. She turned to him and gave him her full attention. “Am I allowed to go and get dressed or do I have to wait?” She asked with an edge of annoyance at having to ask permission like some child.

“You may get dressed.”

She could get dressed but she wasn’t allowed to to leave to get dressed. She had no issues with her body, she had modeled a few times for her own clothing and sometimes it required getting undressed in front of others. She had no qualms over others nudeness either. Then again these were different circumstances than  _ normal _ . With a small sigh she put on a pair of underwear, then a pair of gym shorts from under the towel then she put on a baggy t-shirt before removing the towel, now she was dressed. She had no intention of getting hit again. That shit had hurt like a bitch. Even the healing process had hurt. She had no proof but if she had to guess was on purpose.

His not speaking and just staring at her began to make her severely uncomfortable. After what seemed like forever Darkseid spoke. “Tomorrow you may begin to leave your quarters. A guard will accompany you. You will have one by you at all times.”

She was both happy that she could finally leave her quarters but on the same edge she guessed if she stepped a foot out of the guard’s range of sight then she would most likely be beaten. She let out a breath, it wasn’t fair but she was being given a privilege and that had to be acknowledged. “Thank you.. Master..” She still felt bile rise whenever she called him that. He left without another word to her. Crawling into the bed, sleep was easy despite his visit to her.

Waking she put on the new shirt she had made and a pair of jeans as well as a pair of sneakers. After eating breakfast she hesitated at the door. Finally gathering her nerve she opened it to find a large guard standing with a long golden spear in hand. He glared down at her as she stood. “I..” Her voice dying down for a moment. “I was told I would be allowed to have a walk with your company.” He was completely silent before he moved out of the way and into the hallway. A loud sigh of relief expelled from her chest as she closed the door behind her and walked just a step in front of him. 

Kiara was in awe as she walked the halls. There were stained glass or stained stone as they walked, tapestries of beautiful colors. There were many that were of Darkseid. The guy sure was full of himself. Or maybe his people really did love him. He did not seem the warm and fuzzy type. The guard stopped at one point, taking the hint that her walk had been long enough, so they began back. 

As they made their way back she was suddenly practically knocked over by something big and furry. Seeing the dog whose head came up to almost her breasts cowered and growled at her.  Seeing two men running after it she wrapped her arms around its neck and within really big biting distance. “Leave him alone!” She yelled at them. 

They slowed as they clearly noticed her collar. “That is a runt. He is not fit for guard. You need to give him to us.” They told her sternly.

“What does that?” She had a feeling she knew. She turned to the dog. “I won’t let them hurt you.” She whispered to him. He already looked like he had been beaten, badly. 

“He will be destroyed.” One of them told her simply.

Tears welled at the edges of her eyes. “Absolutely NOT!” She picked the dog up, even though the dog shouldn’t have been light enough for her to pick up. “He is mine now. You cannot have him.” The guards all exchanged looks, clearly uncertain. She looked up at the guard next to her now with a determined look. “I want to go to my quarters now.” The guard after exchanging another look began towards where she slept and lived. 

Once she was inside with the door closed she set the dog down. It immediately limped away from her and growled. A runt huh? He was big. If he was a runt then why didn’t they do anything about him when he was a puppy? Why did they let him grow? Walking over to her fridge she pulled out two pounds of chuck roast meat raw. Taking it to her table she cut it up into pieces and then put it in a metal mixing bowl. Sitting on her bed she let out a low whistle for the dog to get his attention. His head turned to her and she tossed a piece out to him. Sniffing it he soon took the piece and ate it. She tossed another closer to her then another one and another. Eat piece was eaten quickly. Tossing several pieces directly near her it took a couple of moments but he was eating those too. Setting her hand out with some pieces on it, her palm and fingers flat so that he didn’t just bite her. Took some brave sniffs and snatching it out of her hand but he ate. It pleased her to no end when he began to eat from her hand. Surprised when the bowl was emptied. 

“Good boy.” She smiled warmly. Leaving her hand out for him to sniff and lick any residue off her hand from the meat. “Can I pet you?” She moved her hand to try and put him and he flinch back hard crying out as if she had struck him. She sat on the floor. “It’s okay, good boy, I won’t hurt you.” Her voice was soft and coaxing. She didn’t blame him for being skittish, but she did want to help bandage some of his injuries. 

Her door opened and the dog was suddenly under her bed. Looking at the bed a little saddened then she looked over to who had entered her quarters. Getting up quickly when it was Darkseid. His gaze was on her bed. “I--” She swallowed hard, “I want him to stay. I am here alone. I need the company.” She tried to keep her voice calm, but she was afraid for the poor dog. 

“You will care for him?”

She gave a quick nod then looked down at the floor. “I would probably need more supplies..” Since she wasn’t just feeding herself anymore. “I know I am asking a lot..”

“I will allow it. Gilotina will be with you.” He left again. 

She was suspicious of why that went so well. Her argument wasn’t that good, hell she had put up more of an argument when she tried to convince her Dad to let her keep a stray cat when she was twelve. “It’s okay,” she pulled the covers up and she could see him trembling under the bed. “He’s gone now. You are safe. He’s not going to take you away. Come on out.” She patted the floor softly. “You are okay.” Giving up after several minutes. She made another bowl of the chuck meat cut up and a bowl of fresh water for him where she usually got her food. Taking a few pillows she sewed them together and put a blanket over them and sewing that over the pillows. Putting the bed on the floor near the bowls. “When you feel comfortable you can come out.” 

She showered, made herself food and enjoyed the food on the bed while she did some sketches for Gilotina. Six hours later the dog crawled out from the bed. She needed a name for the poor thing. She would get everything she could on raising and training dogs. She was going to have to buy dog food or keep him on a raw food diet. That would mean another couple of fridges of food, just of raw food. 

Washing her dishes as she had forgotten to clean them right after she had finished eating. After coming out she found Gilotina near the dog who was cowering and growling. Running forward she went in front of the poor dog. “Leave him alone. He’s mine now.”

Her gaze narrowed on him. “You know he is just a runted pup.”

“A pup?” She looked down the large dog. “On Earth he would be considered as a quite large breed of dog. But if he is just a puppy then I will definitely need more food for him.”

“That is why we are going? So you can get food for this  _ runt _ ?” 

“Well yeah and other things.” She didn’t see an issue with it. “Even if he is a runt, he deserves love, affection and a warm bed.” She looked down at the puppy. She felt terrible for the poor thing. No wonder he distrusted her. 

“We will just get what it is that you need.” She spoke clearly annoyed.

It took so long to get everything but after everything her place didn’t look so empty anymore. But the pup was definitely afraid of her. She got lots of toys and activities for the pup. She didn’t want to overwhelm him so most of it stayed in a box. Cutting up food and water. She left a couple of other bowls with top brand dog food, what would have been a hundred fifty a bag but she got them for free, illegally.. Still she just wanted this pup to know love. Eventually he came out and ate the raw. There was a place for him to use the bathroom too. She wondered how big he would get if he was just a puppy. As so far except for those creatures that corralled her and the other people that had been taken from her planet she had seen any other creatures. So they used dogs for guarding. She sat on the floor as she made more designs for Gilotina. The woman had surprised her with an elegant but punk and high fashion style. It was combining those styles that was challenging. Another couple of days and she found some designs that she thought would work for the warrior. Getting to work on getting those designs into fabric. She had six outfits that needed to be done. Getting her music on in just her work area was different but she didn’t want to spook the pup more than he already was. She still had to make her own clothes for the stupid collar. By the time she crawled into bed it was nearly dawn. She just needed a few hours. 

Kiara was awakened by the dog coming onto the bed and sniffing her. She stayed still that was until she yawned and he went a step away. “Sorry pup.” Offering her hand he sniffed it. She sat up and he sniffed her hand more. She moved her and even as he flinched she began to slowly pet his hand. “You are okay. I won’t hurt you. Now I just need a name for you. What about Volf?” She smiled at him and gave him another pet before he went off the bed. “Yeah I like Volf.” Getting up she gave him a mix of raw and a dog food that he seemed to tolerate. He would get used to the food. Showering to which she was surprised Volf came into. Setting the other spray to a lighter setting so that it would not be so harsh. Crouching down he came over then she began to slowly wash his fur out of the dirt, blood and scabs. He healed much faster then she had imagined he would. Though she should stop her assumptions of this world, it was only going to frustrate her. Grabbing one of her towels she dried him off still as gingerly as she could as he could have internal wounds. He did growl as she dried near his ribs and hindleg. Once dried he walked off, sniffing the clothes and tables. “Ah-ah.” She discouraged, just in case he wanted to grab anything. He gave her a look then walked out of the room. That would work for now. She would eventually teach him commands. She would have to read up when it was a puppy was supposed to be taught commands. She doubted that the sitting and making the puppy go through a bent knee to make the pup to learn the lay or lay down command would be possible with how big Volf was. 

She got dressed and began her day once more. As she worked on getting a pair of jeans looking stressed and frayed with ‘rips’ on the thighs her mind began to do  _ things _ . 

_ Darkseid let you have Volf without any sort of fight or argument. Not a single no came out of his mouth.  _ **_And_ ** _ you got to go back to Earth to get more supplies. Those are considerable favors. All favors have a pay up at some point. He will  _ **_want_ ** _ something from you. Your  _ **_Master_ ** _ has also left you pretty much to your own devices. Why is that? Your bed is clearly large enough for  _ **_two_ ** _.  _

Kiara shook her head almost violently. “Stop it.” She hissed lowly to herself angrily. “You stop it right now. We will cross those bridges when they appear.” She told herself almost trying to soothe and reassure herself. Volf came into view at the doorway and cocked his head at her. She gave him a small half smile. “Yeah I know I am talking to myself. It will happen more than what may be considered normal.” She let out a small laugh. “Normal, yeah, that’s golden. I am hostage and made slave on an alien planet with a puppy who will probably be bigger than I am by mid puppy age if I had to guess.” A wave of homesickness and sadness came over her. “I think you would have liked my home. There were green fields where you could bound across and forests and oceans. Blue skies that had spectacular sunsets and beautiful sunrises.” She sat in a chair, now that she realized how much she had actually taken for granted about Earth. “You don’t realize what you have pup until you lose it all.” She palmed away tears. 

“Alright. No more of that. Back to work.” So she did just that. Throwing herself into her work.


End file.
